Athletes have conventionally been playing sports with sports goggles on. For example, it is scarcely surprising that swimmers are wearing swimming goggles to protect their eyes during practice or competitions. Marathon runners are also unsurprisingly wearing sunglasses to protect their eyes from the sun while running. Additionally, motorcycle racers are wearing motorcycle goggles to protect their eyes from wind pressure, dust and so on during practice runs or races.
These athletes sometimes receive instructions from instructors or coaches and/or receive information on the sports while playing the sports; however, in order to receive detailed instructions or information, they have to stop playing the sports, or the instructors or the coaches have to play along with them.
Therefore, to solve the above problem, radio transmission such as a FM transmitter and a CB (Citizens' Band) radio is used, so that it becomes possible for marathon runners and motorcycle racers to receive timely instructions or information aurally.
For swimmers, a simplified timekeeper which is designed to be mounted on the front face of swimming goggles is used to monitor the swimming time during a race so that they can learn their swimming time right after the race.
For divers, there is no other ways to get information during their diving but to look into an indicator which is provided separately from their diving masks, and this is the only means of receiving information for them.
However, the above conventional means of receiving information are hardly functional because the indicators are rather imprecise and in danger of coming off depending on the condition how the indicators are mounted on the body of athletes or goggles.
Additionally, there have been no indicators for diving which is capable of a display within a diving mask.
A spectacle-type display device, called a head-mounted display, which has already appeared on the market, has a displaying function. However, the device has the practical problems that it is uncomfortable to wear and difficult to play sports hard for a user because of the existence of wiring or the like for receiving information from the outside even though the user can check the display of the device.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to solve the problems that the above conventional means of receiving information have and to provide sports goggles with which a user can check the displayed information as needed in order to get timely appropriate information in a relatively short time, can focus on the display without affecting the play of the sports and can receive detailed instructions from instructors and/or coaches while playing the sports.